Ginyu Assault
Ginyu Assault (ついに直接対決!! ギニュー隊長のおでましだ, Tsui ni Chokusetsu Taiketsu!! Ginyu Taicho no Odemashi da) is the first episode of the Captain Ginyu Saga and the sixty-eighth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on November 21, 1990. Its original American air date was September 13th, 1999. Summary Burter and Jeice are attacking Goku, but Goku dodges the attacks with the greatest of ease. Jeice then tells Goku to attack him, and so he does punching Jeice right in the face. After Jeice calls Goku a "Cheapshot", Goku said that he thought they were ready for battle. Anyhow, the two members of the Ginyu Force go back to attacking and they got drilled by Goku. Burter then realizes that Goku had been hiding his power level from the scouter. Meanwhile, Frieza is approaching Guru's house and thinking what it would be like to be immortal. Back at the battlefield, Burter and Jeice continue their pitiful attacks against Goku, who keeps dodging them. Vegeta cannot believe Goku’s power as he shot up in power very dramatically since Vegeta had fought him on Earth. Jeice and Burter try another attack, the Purple Spiral Flash. Although the attack was powerful, Goku was able to shield himself from it very easily. Meanwhile, Bulma is stuck out in the middle of Namek when a Ki Blast from the Purple Spiral hits the cave where Bulma is residing. Now Bulma is furious! Back at the battlefield, Jeice and Burter prepare to launch another plan of attack. First, Jeice would throw his Crusher Ball and then Burter would attack Goku when he dodges the fireball. However, Goku did not dodge the attack. Instead, he tossed the fireball away as if it were a beach ball and launched right at Burter. Burter avoided the blast, but then gets angry and attacks Goku. Goku then disappears to appear right behind Burter. Burter could not believe that someone was faster than him. Engulfed in rage, Burter started to attack Goku head on. Jeice also enters the fight. This only leads to Goku slipping out of the way and Burter and Jeice punched themselves instead of their opponent, Goku. Then, Goku knocks out Burter with the Kaio-ken Finish. With that, Jeice leaves the scene in order to get his boss, Captain Ginyu. Vegeta then kills Burter and Recoome with a couple of attacks, breaking Burter's neck and blasting Recoome. He then told Goku that he is too soft and that he should not give anyone compassion when on the battlefield. Goku refuses to listen to Vegeta. Vegeta also thought that Frieza had already made his wish for immortality. However, Krillin and Goku disagreed as firstly when you call upon the Dragon, large thunder, dark clouds and raging winds occur. Also, there is a password for summoning the Dragon that only the Nameks know. Meanwhile at Frieza's spaceship, Jeice tells Captain Ginyu what happened. Captain Ginyu could not believe that his Ginyu Force could have been destroyed. Captain Ginyu then tells Jeice that if he wants his job back as part of the Ginyu force, he would first have to show the militants some Ginyu style and so they did. After that, they left for the battlefield. The battle is set, Captain Ginyu versus Goku. Battles *Goku vs. Burter and Jeice Major events *Burter is defeated by Goku. *Burter and Recoome are killed by Vegeta. Trivia *The characters' voices change, as FUNimation Entertainment takes over vocal production. Even after FUNimation redubbed the earlier episodes, and parts of this episode years later, several voices are different. *When FUNimation first dubbed this episode, it was actually the second half of the previous episode (the old FUNimation/Saban dub ended at the end of the first half of the previous episode), and the first half of this one. Many scenes were cut as an effort to catch up to pace. FUNimation was able to catch up in 4 episodes. The missing scenes and original format was restored for the Uncut VHS tapes, Uncut DVD singles, and Remastered boxsets. *When Jeice tries to tell Captain Ginyu what happened, Ginyu asked "Where are Burter and Recoome?", but does not ask about Guldo. It is possible he suspected he would die and didn't care. However he did later mention his name when listing his squad members that died. *This is the first episode that introduced the then new score made by Bruce Faulconer and his partner Scott Morgan whom helped with the recordings of the soundtracks. This was when they were just starting out making the soundtrack for the rest of the FUNimation Dubbed episodes from here and to the end of DBZ. They were experimenting at this time, till the end of the Ginyu Saga and start of the Frieza Saga when it was more organized. *In the original FUNimation dub version of this episode, Burter is in disbelief at Goku's speed. When he states he cannot believe there is anyone as fast as him, Jeice says "well apparently he is." When he mentions this later to Goku, Goku partially echoes the line by saying "well apparently I am." Because the DVD releases correspond to the original Japanese episodes and not the FUNimation TV edits, Goku's line is intact but the earlier Jeice one is not, ruining the joke. Gallery Category:Captain Ginyu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z